My True Desires
by XXtemeXdobeXX
Summary: It's been about 5 years since Sasuke left Konoha. Naruto never stopped trying to bring him back. What happens when Naruto comes back from a mission and finds Sasuke laying on the ground badly injured and nearly dead? He Finds out Sasuke is in a coma and watches over him. What happens when he finds out Sasuke has amnesia when he wakes up? M FOR LEMON/LIME SasuNaru KaKaIru
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first Fanfiction I've wrote /.\ Im Sorry if it sucks. Well I hope some of you like it and enjoy it. Constructive Criticism is REALLY appreciated. Thanks!

**Warning: **BoyxBoy. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, sadly.

**SasuNaru**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It all started that one day after a mission with Sakura. I was shocked and surprised and amazed and… And it's something I would never admit to anyone… Well at least for now. It's just unbelievable, even I can't believe it, and I Lived it! I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Son of the Fourth Hokage! And someday I'll become a Hokage just as he was, but better! Believe it! People call me a knuckle Head Ninja and a loud mouth, but that's not who I am, it's not my true personality and I actually sorta hate it. I was always called a monster for having Kyuubi held in me. I was also abused by some villagers and hated. No matter what I didn't want to let them know they were able to get to my feelings so I always laughed it off and kept that stupid smile and grin on my face. I hate how they've treated me, yet I still want to become Hokage! That means I would have to protect those pathetic villagers. I just want them to see how great I really am and that im not just a scum like they all think. I tried to bring Sasuke back to prove how worthy I am, but no matter how much I try or how hard, he never gives in. and every time I try it's just a complete failure. What's worse is, I feel like it's getting more and more pointless. The more I try... oh my... i completely got off topic well a bit, but this brings back to what I was saying earlier... after the mission I had with Sakura.

* * *

_Flashback_

We're on our way back to Konoha jumping from tree to tree until I saw a gleam of light hit my eye. I stopped which lead Sakura to do the same.

"... Naruto, what's up?" She asked, a little concerned.

"Nothing. Something just caught my eye. Go ahead I'll catch up. I'll meet you at the Training Ground so wait up okay?" I replied as I gave her a cheesy grin.

"Geez Naruto. Okay but be careful. Don't forget we have to report to Tsunade-Sama." She said with an angry look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. Obaa-Chan can wait a little longer"

She glared at me showing she's clearly annoyed.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu" I said as a clone of me appeared. "Take him along in case something shows up"

Sakura punched me before we parted, though it doesn't hurt as much as it used to when we were Genins.

I jump off the tree to find where that light came from. Obviously someone was there since that light was reflected of an object like a kunai or maybe even a sword. As I got down I couldn't believe it. my eyes widened in shock. There on the ground, a few meters from where me and Sakura were, laid the Great Uchiha, Sasuke.

* * *

Sorry this was a short chapter guys CX I promise it'll get better! Sorry for my sucky writing XD Hopefully it'll get better cx Bear with me you guys! Thanks!

Also, Please, Please, Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys again! I'll try updating more and writing more. This fanfic is still a work in progress! And I'll try to get better with it I promise! I write them up first then I type in case I want to change something. I've written 14 pages so far and I'll try to keep writing more before the Summer ends and school starts! Sometimes I feel like the chapters aren't really good, but I'll try to fix them! Please Review and give Constructive Criticism! It's REALLY Appreciated!

**Warning:** BoyXBoy. Don't like? Don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Naruto!

_**Italics =**__ Thoughts_

**SasuNaru**

* * *

**Previous:** There, on the ground, a few meters away from where me and Sakura were, laid The Great Uchiha, Sasuke.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Well I wouldn't say 'The Great', more like 'Half-Dead-And-Unable-To-Move', but you get my point. I ran over and checked his pulse. Luckily, he was just unconscious. Just great, well at least it makes it easier to bring him back. Just as I'm about to pick him up he jolted and our lips smash together. I am amazed he could even move. A mad blush spread across my face. I looked over and Sasuke was still unconscious. Tch. What was i blushing for? I lifted him up on my back and headed towards Konoha.

It wasn't that far away but I couldn't help but wonder what happened to Sasuke and why he was there. Especially since he's one of OUR strongest Leaf Shinobi, after ME! Its been almost five years since Sasuke has left The Leaf Village and since I've been trying to bring him back. Most of the time I try to talk him into it, but as you see, it never worked. We've fought a few times too but still, the outcome was the same. I sigh as I think of those memories. As we approach our village I see Sakura at the Training Grounds, it doesn't seem like she's been waiting long. She sat by the three logs where I was tied up years ago and Sasuke offered to share his lunch and disobey Kakashi-Sensei. _It was all thanks to Sasuke that we passed_. I felt a little upset as I remember that. I looked over to Sakura and noticed my clone was gone.

"Hey Sakura-Chan..."

"Naruto! And... S-Sasuke!?"

Instead of looking happy, Sakura looked worried and a little horrified.

"Yeah." I replied as I looked away from her gaze.

"D-Did you do this?" She asked as I put Sasuke down. It seems she saw how much damage Sasuke had. He was full of cuts and bruises, not to mention he was bleeding quite a bit.

"No, of course not!"

She didn't say anything as she was examining his body.

"We need to get him to the hospital. Quick!"

"Right!"

I carried Sasuke on my back again and ran to the hospital along with Sakura. As we arrived we saw Shizune-San.

"Is Tsunade-Sama inside!?" Sakura quickly Asked.

"Yes!" Shizune replied just as quick with worry spreading on her face.

We ran in fast and found Obaa-Chan, she looked as if she were waiting for us. she guided us to the back of the hospital, seeing who was on my back. She let us in a room that seemed different from the rest. It was much larger than the regular rooms, instead of just having a bed in there, there was an examination table too.

"Put him on the table!" Obaa-Chan Demanded.

it took me a minute to realize what she said.

"NARUTO!"

"O-Oh. Yeah" i quickly put him down and Obaa-Chan left the room. I was still a little shock that this could happen to Sasuke.

"What the hell happened Naruto!?" Sakura asked.

"... I'm not sure. I found him after we parted."

"Why'd you run off, you idiot!?"

"Sorry... I just saw a flash of light reflected into my eyes and well now I guess maybe it reflected off Sasuke's sword." She stayed silent.

"Hey Sakura... What happened to my clone?"

"Ichiraku." She said bluntly with a clearly annoyed face.

"Oh" i gave a stupid chuckle and scratched the back of my head.

That's when Tsunade walked in and we remained silent for a while until she spoke up while examining Sasuke.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"We don't know" Me and Sakura replied in unison.

"Well i found him on our way back to Konoha"

"And this was his condition?" Obaa-Chan asked. And I nodded in response.

She continued to examine him for a good twenty minutes, then spoke up.

" I'm not sure if he'll wake up..." she gave an exasperated sigh.

"Y-You mean he's in a coma!?" I asked. She nodded and told Sakura to help treat his wounds. As she got up i also wondered what the hell happened.

Sakura and Obaa-Chan left to get cleaned up as they finished a few minutes ago.

"Teme, what the hell happened to you ?" i thought out loud.

"...Dobe"

_Wait. Did he just answer?_

* * *

I know, I know. Another short chapter. Im sorry! This is actually up to page 5 of what I wrote. I just wanna end the chapters with a cliffy. Im sorry! /.\ You guys probably hate me.! I'll try to update another chapter REALLY Soon! I promise. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And PLEASE give Constructive Criticism! Thanks For Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Well I'll be updating a lot more since on my free time I write the story on paper like i said in the previous chapter. I've gotten pretty far, but im still not really sure how long this story is gonna be. i actually enjoy writing it. i hope you guys enjoy it as much as i enjoy writing it! Please review!. And also tell me what you guys think and some stuff I should change! Thanks!

**Warning:** BoyXBoy. Don't like? Don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Naruto!

_**Italics =**__ Thoughts_

**SasuNaru**

* * *

**Previously: **Sakura and Obaa-Chan left to get cleaned up as they finished a few minutes ago.

"Teme, what the hell happened to you ?" I thought out loud.

"...Dobe"

_Wait. Did he just answer?_

* * *

I quickly got up to see if he had awoken. When I walked over i eagerly jumped on the bed to see if he had awoken. He was still asleep... was it my imagination? Just then, Sakura and Obaa-Chan walked in.

"Umm... Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked with her hand balled into a fist. Then I realized my position. I was straddled on Sasuke's hip with our faces a couple inches away.

"UWAH! Sakura-Chan! This isn't what you think! I swear, Dattebayo!" Tsunade, old hag, just looked away with a... a BLUSH on her face!? I can't believe this. Sakura threw a punch that knocked me out the window next to Sasuke's bed.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO AN INJURED PERSON!?" She yelled.

Geez. They always jump to conclusions. I hopped back through the window that she just punched me through. I explained to her about how I thought I heard Sasuke call me 'Dobe' and how I was eager because I thought he woke up and jumped on him. I gave a small laugh and scratched the back of my head.

"Goodness Naruto. Don't you know people in a coma wont wake up for the next couple days, weeks, months, or years!?" Sakura asked.

"Oh... Wait. YEARS!?" I don't know why but after hearing that I felt a bit lonely. I don't understand. When Sasuke ran away I felt betrayed, but not really lonely. Is it cause we still saw each other occasionally like when we would bump into each other? Sakura spoke up.

"Yes Naruto, maybe even years, but this is Sasuke we're talking about. He'll probably be fine in a few weeks."

There goes my feelings again, but this time I felt relieved. Why!? He's done nothing but hurt and insult me all my life. He's always acted as if he's superior to everyone else, but now I'm positive I'm stronger than him.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Wow. Two weeks has already passed and Sasuke's still in a coma. I'm not sure why but i always come to the hospital to visit him or watch over him, before AND after missions. I don't understand why. Why is he so important to me? These two weeks has passed in a blink of an eye, though all I've been doing is going on missions given by Obaa-Chan and coming to visit Sasuke. Shikamaru and the rest of the gang hasn't seen me as much lately and I think they're getting worried. They stop by my house sometimes to see if im alright. I tell them im fine ive just been visiting someone. I couldn't tell them it was Sasuke since Tsunade told me to keep it a little low since Sasuke needed all the peace he could get and that having all of them there it would be loud and noisy. She said as soon as Sasuke recovers I can tell the rest of them. Kakashi and Iruka sensei was on a really long misison from Tsunade, but they became lovers soon after Sasuke left and they visit me often with gifts. I think they're acting more like a father and since they can't have kids they treat me and Sakura-Chan like theirs. Sometimes it feels a little icky, but knowing you have someone to look after you isn't so bad. I sit on the chair besides Sasuke's bed and stare at him.

"...Nng"

_Did he just speak? Or is it my imagination again? _I got up cautious, not to be so eager again and not to make the same mistake as a couple weeks ago. I blushed a little at the thought. His hand twitched and his eyes opened! They actually opened!

"Sasuke! You woke up!" I don't know why but I was ecstatic, shouldn't i be angry with him for leaving in the first place?

"Who are you?" Sasuke Asked.

"W-What are you talking about? Sasuke it's ME, Naruto!"

"Who the hell are you?" He replied with a voice colder than usual. I felt hurt he didn't know who I am. for some odd reason i felt betrayed like when he first left, but now it's a mixture of that and loneliness. It felt like I was being stabbed in the chest.

"S-Sasuke, you're kiddin' right?" I asked with a Sheepish smile. He glared at me.

"Where am i?"

"Your home, Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha."

"..."

Just then Tsunade and Sakura came in.

"Sasuke-Kun! You're awake!" Sakura said happily

"..."

"Sakura-Chan, I think maybe Sasuke has lost him memories." I told her.

"You mean Amnesia?" She asked

I nodded

* * *

**Sasuke Pov.**

I woke up seeing a boy next to the bed I was laying on. I thought who is he? Hell, who am I? Not to mention where I am. by the smell I figured I was in a hospital. The boy in orange said his name was Naruto... it sounded somewhat familiar. Then a few moments later a girl with pink hair and a big breasted lady came in. _Who are these two?_ I assumed the pink haired girl and Naruto were around the same age. He mentioned her name was 'Sakura'. The big breasted lady was probably actually fifty years old despite her looks of a thirty year old woman.

"Still giving that cold glare, huh?" Naruto asked.

"What're you talking about?" I asked. He burst out laughing. Getting irritated, I called him the first thing that came to mind.

"Dobe."

"Wha'd you say, Teme!?" He replied angrily.

"Dobe." I repeated.

"Tsk... For a guy who lost their memory you sure don't forget nicknames" he said clearly annoyed.

"Hn." This time he burst out laughing again.

"Oh boy! You're same the same Sasuke... Just a Lil' Stupid!" Right after he said it I quickly got up, ignoring the rush of pain that went through my body, and tackled him to the floor with my left arm on his chest and right arm by his neck.

"Who's the stupid one?" I asked.

"Dammit Naruto. That's enough! You too, Sasuke!" The big breasted lady yelled.

"Tsk." We said in unison.

"Sasuke get back on the bed! We need to finish examining you."

Without hesitation I got back on the bed. She examined me for about fifteen minutes then said

"You're healing perfectly fine. You should be fine in a week or so. Try not to move so much like you did earlier" She said annoyed.

* * *

Almost a week has passed and Naruto came to visit me every day. He was the only one and occasionally ones from Sakura and the big breasted lady named Tsunade. Apparently she was the Hokage of Konoha, but this all feels familiar to me. Everyday I can feel the pain subsiding more and more within time passing. There was never anything to do except lie in bed. The only entertaining thing every day were visits from Naruto which always lead to arguments and pointless shouting which all felt familiar. It actually felt nice and fun. He wasn't as bad as I thought. He was actually kind, though it was obvious he didn't want to show it.

* * *

**Naruto Pov**

I was really happy Sasuke woke up. every time I visited we had arguments and pointless shouting like ones from the past. It made me actually happy to have him back for some reason, though he can't remember... I wouldn't admit that to anyone. Everyday I came to visit him so he wouldn't be lonely. He seems to be getting better and better, that's good. As a Jonin I have more missions now. Tsunade just gave me a mission and it would take about a day maybe even two. I wonder if Sasuke would get lonely or if he'll be alright... wait what am i saying!? Psh. I don't care if he does, but today is the last day to see him before my mission.

* * *

**Next Day (Evening)**

I've been gone all day on my mission. Tsunade sent me out to bring a girl back to her village safely. They offered to let me stay the night. I declined their offer; I wanted to go back to Konoha... To see Sasuke. It would take me a few hours, so I would get there at night. _Hmm. Visiting hours would be over._

It was dark when I got back and I knew visiting hourse were over. It wouldn't be that bad to just check up on him

* * *

**Sasuke Pov (Evening)**

_Its__been almost a whole day and Blondie__still hasn't__showed up._ Every day the blond comes to visit me, but not today. A few moments later Tsunade came in.

"Tsunade-Sama, where had Naruto been?"

"Huh? He didn't tell you I sent him on a whole day mission?"

"Hn."

Afterwords she gave me a check-up

"You should be good to go by tomorrow or the day after"

"Hn."

A few hours passed and I was sitting up reading. By now it was dark and I couldn't sleep. The whole village seemed to be asleep and in peace. Just as I was looking out window, someone came through it. I reacted in a blink of an eye. It was really dark and hard to see, but I was able to see the dark silhouette. I grabbed them by their arms with one hand and held it above their head and my other hand at their neck.

"T-Teme it's me!" I recognized that voice.

"Dobe? What the hell are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." I replied.

"Yeah I know, but first can you move your leg?" He looked away... Blushing? By now my eyes adjusted to the dark and I realized my knee was by his crotch. I blushed and moved it. then I got off of him and he got up.

"S-Sorry, did I scare you Sasuke?"

"Hn."

I got back on my bed and acted as if nothing happened while Naruto was blushing and scratching his head, looking down. I still wonder who is this kid and why I'm here.

"Tsunade said you were on a mission and would be gone till tomorrow."

"Well yeah, I would've been gone till tomorrow if I spent the night at her village."

"... Her?" I rasied a brow. For some reason when Naruto mentioned a girl, I felt upset and angry, maybe a little... jealous?

"Yeah. I was sent on a mission to bring Hikari-Chan home safely."

"Hn."

"There were a few bumps on the way like other nations trying to attack us, her passing out, and almost seeing me naked..." He gave a small chuckle and scratched the back of his head. I felt a surge of jealousy as he said the last part.

"Hn." I didn't understand why I was feeling this way especially towards a kid I've only known for a couple of weeks.

"Tsunade also said I should be able to leave by tomorrow."

"Sasuke that's great! Now we have to get everyone united!"

"Dobe, Not so loud. You're not supposed to be here remember?"

"Oops! And I'm not a Dobe, Teme!" A few seconds later, footsteps were heard coming towards my room.

"Naruto get under the covers!" I whispered loudly. Luckily the covers were huge and it was dark in the room. Naruto hid under the covers staying still and close to me. If by chance he was caught I would activate my Sharingan, which became an instinctive reflect. A few moments later, the door opened.

* * *

I'm back with another chapter! Well this chapter is a lot longer than the other ones and I hope you guys enjoyed it!. Also I'm sorry it took a while to upload since I also had to edit the Chapters like the spelling, grammer, etc. So Yeahh... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. You guys should also leave ideas for me in case I get writers block. Hehe. Yeahh. Thanks For Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Guys I'm back with another chapter! As I was writing I forgot to mention there may be some OOC as some of you may have noticed. This time I'm typing on my phone so it might be a short chapter or take a lil longer to post. I'm sorry! But I love you guys and thanks so much for reading. ! I already have over 250 views and I know it's not that much but I didn't think there would be that many readers. So I appreciate you guys for actually reading this! I'm also sorry if there may be autocorrected wrong words but I'll try to fix them ASAP and edit it. Ya know. Thanks !

**Warning:** BoyXBoy. Don't like? Don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Naruto!

_**Italics =**__ Thoughts_

***Stars*=** Actions

**SasuNaru**

**Some OOC Sorry but it makes Sasuke Better at least!**

**READ : THERES A LITTLE LIME IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Previous: **"Naruto get under the covers!" I whispered loudly. Luckily the covers were huge and it was dark in the room. Naruto hid under the covers staying still and close to me. If by chance he was caught I would activate my Sharingan, which became an instinctive reflect. A few moments later, the door opened.

* * *

A nurse walked in and Naruto moved even closer to me. Naruto looked up at me and I could feel his warm breath hitting my skin. My shoulder and side covered most of him since the nurse was just standing near the doorway. As Naruto's breath hit my skin I tried not to blush. I've never had anyone so close to me before, well not that I can remember. Finally, the nurse left and I got up.

"Naruto."

"..." There was no response.

"Oi. Dobe."

I looked down and noticed he had fell asleep.

"Damn." My first thought was to wake him up, but then I remembered he had a long mission.

*Sighs*

"Nng... Sasu... Stahp. No... Not there! Ah!" After hearing Naruto, I blushed madly and looked away.

"Dobe Stop that. The hell are you dreaming about? Pervert." I ran my hand through my hair.

* * *

**Naruto Pov WARNING: LIME START**

Sasuke was hovering over me. I looked around and noticed I was in the Uchiha Manor.

"S-Sasuke. W-What are you doing?"

"Shh. It's fine." he bent down and kissed me on the lips, it was warm and blissful. Then he pecked my cheeks and continued kissing my skin going down to my torso.

"Ah! Stahp." He started licking and nipping my inner thigh. Then he grabbed my length and put the head in his mouth. He started licking the sides causing me to become more and more aroused. He then engulfed my whole length causing me to moan even more.

"Nng... Sasu... Stop. No... Not there! Ah!"

"Hmm?" As Sasuke hummed he sent vibrations to my length that was still in his mouth_. I couldn't be any more aroused by him. _H_e _continued to bob his head up and down from top to bottom. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ah! S-Sasuke, Stahp. I-I'm gonna Cum!" Sasuke continued sucking me as I ejaculated into his mouth.

"Ah!" I blushed madly as I came into Sasuke's mouth. He swallowed and smirked at me.

"You're delicious Dobe" I knew my face was as red as a tomato. Sasuke got up and walked to the the bathroom to get washed up. I heard him turn on the water. I walked towards the bathroom and walked in, blushing.

"Sas'ke... Can we bathe together?"

" Yeah. Come here." I walked over to him and he kissed my forehead. We waited for the water to rise and Sasuke hopped in first.

"Are you gonna get in, Dobe?"

"Sh-Shuddup. I'm not a Dobe, Teme!" I hopped in and leaned against his chest. I've never felt this happy in a long time. I felt loved, needed, wanted, I felt like I belonged.

* * *

**Morning (Reg Pov)**

Naruto woke up next to Sasuke on the hospital bed with a bright red face. Clearly, he remembered his dream. He turned to his side noticing how close Sasuke's was to his and got off the bed and took a chair and sat by Sasuke's side. He stared at his sleeping face noticing how peaceful it actually looked.

"Stupid Teme." He pouted as he continued to stare at the sleeping Uchiha.

"I think... I think I might L-Love you.." Naruto said softly, not knowing Sasuke was awake.

The said boy was surprised at this statement, knowing he also felt the same way. He couldn't let his Dobe know he was awake and kept pretending to be asleep. Naruto laid his head lightly on Sasuke's arm.

"I wish you remembered me, us, Konoha. I've never told anyone this, but I miss you. I miss our pathetic arguments, fighting, and pointless shouting. The truth is, I didn't try to bring you back for Sakura, it was for me. why did you have to break our bond, or at least try to? I loved you and I guess i still do. Was it all worth it? To try to break what we had to kill Itachi? My dream to become Hokage was so that people like you, people who thought I was worthless, to acknowledge me, and see my powers didn't just come from Kyuubi, but my heart." He stayed silent and Sasuke pretended to be just waking up.

"Dobe..." He didn't respond.

"Hey, Dobe!" Naruto woke up from his own little world.

"Oh. Goodmorning Teme!" He said quickly hiding the pained face and thoughts, and gave him a fake grin.

"Dobe, what's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Naruto, I'm not stupid." Naruto flinched hearing Sasuke calling him by his name. He knew Sasuke was dead-serious.

"It's nothing," Naruto said looking down" Please just drop it."

"Hn."

Just then Tsunade came in.

"Sasuke I'll give you a quick check-up then you're free to go... Naruto why are you here so early and before visiting hours too?"

"Oh. Nothing. I just came to visit him for a bit" Naruto said happily, covering his previous scene.

"You weren't doing anything perverted were you, punk?" She teased.

"Shuddup. I'm not like you!" Naruto shot back.

"Humph. Sure you aren't. That's not what happened when he was still in a coma!"

Naruto gave a huge blush and Sasuke looked a little confused.

"... Naruto, did you do something to me while I was asleep?"

"N-NO! It wasn't anything like that!"

"Tsunade-San, may I asked what it was that Naruto did?"

"He straddled you by the hips." She said bluntly as ever. Sasuke looked away blushing madly.

"S-SASUKE!? NO! IT WASN'T ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Naruto then explained to him what happened as Sasuke was trying to take it all in and believe that it was nothing perverted.

Afterwords Sasuke was free to go after Tsunade gave him a check up and teased Naruto a little more. They stopped by Naruto's house to grab him a change of clothes, then Sasuke's house next.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm back again! Sorry this one was posted late. I didn't really have a chance to finish this today so this is as much as it gets! I know it wasn't as much as the last one, but I promise I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORITE ETC! Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Guys I'm back with another chapter! I'm SOOOOOOO Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I really am! I'll try to make it up to you guys. I've been busy lately and spent some time with family too cause we haven't been together in a while. Well now I'll post this chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy!

**Warning:** BoyXBoy. Don't like? Don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Naruto!

_**Italics =**__ Thoughts_

***Stars*=** Actions

**SasuNaru**

**Some OOC Sorry but it makes Sasuke Better at least!**

* * *

**Naruto Pov**

We both came to my house for me to grab a change of clothes since I spent the night at the hospital. I blushed at the thought of what happened. Luckily I cleaned my house before my mission so Sasuke wouldn't have to stand outside to wait. I didn't mention this, but Sasuke is easier to deal with since he has amnesia. To him, I'm probably nothing but a person who found him badly injured which is probably why he's been nicer than usual. I sorta do wish he remembered us, just not the part of him running away. Before I knew it, we were standing in front of my apartment door with Sasuke waiting for me to open the door.  
"Dobe. Are you gonna open it?"

"O-Oh. Yeah"

I opened the door and let him in. It felt sorta weird letting him inside my house. I felt a little nervous and maybe a little scared? I shrugged it off and walked in after him. Sasuke sat on the couch and waited for me as I walked inside my room. I stood by the closet close to my bed wondering what I should wear. Since we were all going casual today, I wasn't sure if I should wear a beater that's black and has an orange swirl on it with cargo shorts, or a black button up short sleeved shirt with an outline of a red fox on the back with skinny jeans. Or maybe I could mix match all of those. I stood there, naked in my boxer, for about half an hour wondering what I should pick. I was really deep in thought about which decision, I didn't hear a knock on the door or any voices.

* * *

**Sasuke Pov**

I was sitting on Naruto's couch waiting for him to get dressed. For some reason this place seemed a little familiar. I looked around and noticed there weren't any family photos and this house was suited for 1 to 2 people._ He probably lives alone. _I then realized Naruto was taking a lot longer than usual. _Does he normally take about half an hour to change and get dressed? People normally don't take that long right? _I started getting a little worried and walked towards his room. I knocked on the door but there was no response.

"Naruto?"

"..."

"Naruto! I'm coming in!"I walked in the room and the first thing that attracted my eyes was a naked blonde in his boxers.

"S-Sasuke! What're you doing!?"

I blushed seeing the blond nearly naked.

"I just thought you were taking a lot longer than usual. So I knocked on the door but you didn't respond, then I called out to you and you still didn't respond, so I came in." I said adverting my eyes from his gaze. Naruto's face was clearly red.

"O-Oh. Okay... Hey Sasuke, after I get dressed lets go to your house!"

"...My house?"

"Yeah. Your house! This isn't just my village it's yours too!"

"Hn."

As I sat on Naruto's bed, I couldn't help but stare at his perfectly tanned skin, bright sunshine hair, and his beautiful crystal blue eyes. He has abs and toned muscles but still had a small body frame. Naruto blushed as he realized I was staring at him.

"T-Teme! You pervert!" I decided to tease him a bit. I got off the bed that I was sitting on and dragged him on the bed throwing him on it. I put him in the same position he was in last night. I grabbed his hands and held them above his head, one knee by his crotch and my other hand on his chest.

"But who was the one who straddled me while I was asleep?" I smirked "And what if I am?"

Naruto blushed madly. I bent down and nipped his neck.

"S-Sasuke! N-No. Stahp. Ah! Not... There!"

I started licking and sucking his skin, leaving kiss marks on his neck. With him moaning under me, I wanted to do so much more, but I had to resist. I got off of him and chuckled. I looked at him with a smirk and said

"Now who's a pervert that's thinking about everything I could have done?"

My Dobe blushed.

"S-Shuddup!"

"Don't worry I wouldn't do anything like that." I chuckled and sat back down on the bed. I felt a weird feeling inside of me. Oddly, I wanted to hold Naruto close... _Is this love? _Naruto didn't move or get up.

"Dobe. Aren't you gonna get dressed?"

"Yeah."

I stared at him.

"Oi Dobe, you okay?"

"Yeah. Shuddup Teme."

I watched as he put on a beater and skinny jeans. I smirked. Looking annoyed, Naruto pouted.

"What?"

"Hn. Nothing" I continued to smirk.

"Teme! Tell me!"

"Look in the mirror." I chuckled.

"What the-!? TEME! You already know we have to go see everybody! And you left these hickeys on me!"

As he was standing in front of the large mirror, I came up behind him and grabbed his waist.

"I never thought I'd be gay, but I think I'm falling for you."

After hearing this, Naruto blushed.

"T-Teme! What are you saying!?"

"I'm saying, I think I love you"

I snuck my head between his shoulder and below his head. I began nipping and kissing his neck.

"Ah! S-Stahp Sasuke! You already left a bunch of marks on me!" He tried to push me off, but I grabbed him tighter and started kissing his tan skin.

"Mmm. Stahp. We need to get ready!"

I didn't feel satisfied until he told me he loves me again.

"Dobe. Do you love me?"

"W-What are you talking about!?"

I grabbed him and pushed him on the bed.

"Do you love me?"

Naruto looked away.

"Y-Yeah. I do."

"Then say it."

"Sasuke, I love you." He said as he looked me in the eyes with a pained face.

"Naru, don't give me that face. Please." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"But... I've loved you for so long and I've never realized it. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

I bent down to kiss him. Naruto looked up and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes and let our lips meet. To me, this didn't feel like it's the first time out lips touched. A surge of energy went through my head. I rolled off Naruto as to not hurt him and held him.

"Damn!"

"Sasuke! What's wrong!?" I look of worry clearly shown on his face.

Pictures started forming in my head and I actually understood them. _Are these bits of my memories that are coming back?_ A picture of me and Naruto kissing when we were younger formed in my head. I know this. It was a regular day at the academy as Naruto was staring me down. I was a little annoyed with all the girls around me. He was crouching on the table in front of me. As a kid leans his head back, Naruto falls towards me, causing our lips to crash into each other. Also, leaving those fan girls with a killer's intent. And that was all I could remember. Next thing I knew was Naruto staring down at me.

"S'ke... Sas'ke! Are you okay? What happened?" He looked so worried.

"I think some of my memory returned..." I paused. "Of something that happened years ago."

"Like what?"

"Our first kiss." I said blushing a little.

"At the Academy?" He asked, also blushing.

I nodded.

"Is that all you remembered?"

"Yeah."

Naruto stayed silent.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

"Dobe. I know you. I can tell when you're down. With you staying with me at the hospital and saving me. All of it. It makes me feel like I've known you all my life. It's probably cause we've known each other since we were little. But I don't really remember everything. My point is I know you better than you know yourself."

"... It's just that maybe if you remember everything... You'll leave me again. Leave Konoha." Naruto looked away, sad and hurt. It pained me to see him this way.

"I'm sorry, Naru." I held his cheek and kissed his forehead.

Naruto hugged me right with tears on the brim of his eyes. I wasn't really sure what to do since I wasn't use to being so compassionate. In the inside I felt like I've never held anyone close to me. I wrapped my arms around his body.

"Are you okay, Naru?"

He sniffled a bit and nodded.

"Done don't forget we have to go to my house too."

"... Okay."

I watched as Naruto switched from the beater to the V-Neck. I chuckled a bit.

"It's your fault." He said as he pouted.

"Hn. I know. I'm the bad guy. But I don't want anyone else seeing my Dobe's body except me." I teased as I kissed his soft lips.

After he got dressed we were on our way to my house. Walking through these streets made me remember this village.

"Hey Dobe ..."

"Yes Teme?"

"I really did grow up here, didn't I?"

"Of course you did. I wouldn't lie to you... Are you remembering?"

"Somewhat. Like how we were rivals and me you, and Sakura were part of Team Kakashi, Team 7."

"Hehe. And our pathetic arguments and fighting over who was stronger..." Naruto chuckled a little then stopped as if a thought came to his mind.

"Dobe what's wrong?"

"Do you remember why you left?" He asked barely audible.

"Hn. No." He looked a little relieved I said that.

We continued walking towards my house the Uchiha Manor. As we were walking the streets of my home, pictures flashed in my head, this time not as strong and painful as before. It was like a blood massacre when I was really young, around 7 years old. After that image, even more pictures formed in my head. Then I knew it was my brother, Uchiha Itachi, who killed my whole clan. By now, I realized who I was, Sasuke Uchiha, the cold hearted bastard who treated the one I love terribly, and the only soul survivor of the Uchiha Clan. I remembered why I left; to Orochimaru to gain power and strength just to kill Itachi. After killing Itachi, I killed Orochimaru and 'Tobi' took me in. He was the one who nearly killed me and I had no choice but to run away. I realized his true potentials were evil and tried to kill him before he corrupted me.

I said my know I passed out, but when I woke up, I saw my shining Dobe staring at me.

"Thank goodness! Teme! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I looked around and realized I was in my house. I decided not to tell Naruto about remembering everything... _I don't want to hurt him again. _

"Teme what happened?"

" I guess I just needed more rest. And I feel a headache coming on. Can you tell them to postpone the reunion?" I asked as I saw a little bit of concern forming on Naruto's face.

"'Kay. I'll just summon one of my frogs." Naruto bit his finger and drew a little blood and did the usual summoning hand sign. I felt myself getting more wrapped up in my sleep.

* * *

**Naruto Pov**

I was really worried! Sasuke passed out as we were walking towards his house.

"Sasuke!"

I grabbed him by his legs and arms and carried him bridal style towards his house. I was thankful he always hid a key in case he gets locked out or forgets it. I laid Sasuke on his bed. I wasn't sure what to do.

"Sasuke! Wake up! Please!" I started getting worried, and as if Sasuke knew, his eyes opened up.

"Thank goodness! Teme! Are you okay?" I asked, frantically.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He looked around for a bit then stared back at me.

"Teme what happened?"

" I guess I just needed more rest. And I feel a headache coming on. Can you tell them to postpone the reunion?" I felt as if he wasn't telling the whole truth, but I just let it slip.

"'Kay. I'll just summon one of my frogs." I bit my finger and did the Summoning Jutsu hand sign.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Gamakichi showed up in a puff of smoke. I asked him to tell the gang that the reunion is postponed till 9:30.

"Yeah sure I'll do it... But why can't you?" He asked confused.

I looked over to Sasuke and noticed he was asleep. I looked at Gamakichi then pointed at Sasuke, smiling a little. He looked a bit shocked but understood And hopped out the window. I stared at my Teme's sleeping face and cupped his cheek with my hand.

"I love you." I smiled softly and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too." I heard a reply.

"Eh!? Teme you were awake?"

"Hn. No, I wasn't fully asleep."

I then blushed, realizing Sasuke knew what I did. He chuckled a bit then said,

"It's fine Dobe. Sleep with me?"

"EH!?" I blushed harder after what he said.

"You little pervert. Now I have to punish you for thinking that way!"

"N-No!" I turned around and started walking away. Then I felt arms being wrapped around my waist.

"Sas'ke!" Let gooo~" I jolted as Sasuke laid his mouth on one of my butt cheeks and gave it a soft nip.

"Eek!"

"Punishment." He said slyly with a smirk. He then pulled me back in the bed and held me.

"Sleep with me." He said softly.

"'Kay." He kissed my forehead, the my cheeks, and finally, my lips.

"Sweetdreams, Dobe." By now I felt af if calling each other 'Dobe' and 'Teme' were like nicknames.

"Sweetdreams, Teme." I kissed his lips and let sleep take over me.

* * *

Okay. Finally finished with this chapter. Sorry it took me so long. But now Saduke and Naruto are Finally together though it may have been quick. I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I've been busy with work. But I haven't stopped writing for your guys' sake and I hope you don't hate me for taking so long. But I actually like this chapter. Please tell me what you guys think. Review! Review! Review! Don't forget to favorite and follow so you guys can get updates on when I post a new chapter or Etc. Thanks for reading! ㈴2 (:


	6. Update

Hey guys! I'm just back to leave this little message. I'm SOOOO EXTREMELY sorry for not updating in over 2 weeks. I'm not sure if any of you guys has started school yet or not. But that's the reason why I haven't updated for a while! I started school 2 weeks ago and you guys are probably upset I haven't updated. I've written everything I wrote down so I also need to come up with more to write and that'll also take about a couple weeks, but please bear with me, I've also been upset I haven't updated too! I don't want you guys to become uninterested in my fanfiction, and considering it's my first, I still think it sorta sucks, but I do try to make it better. I think it might be easier for me to update once a while than a couple times a week like I did before, I'm sorry it may have to be this way but I get loads of homework and it's in my nature to procrastinate which REALLY REALLY sucks. I hope you guys aren't mad at me, I just really wanted to inform you guys about what's going on. I feel like I have supporters who would understand. But again, I'm truly sincerely sorry for not updating, and I should be doing homework right now, but I really felt like I haven't been so active with this and that you guys should understand. I promise I won't give up this fanfic even if it takes me a while to finish this piece. Thanks guys! I love you all! (:


	7. Chapter 6

**Well like I had told you guys, I was gonna start trying to write once in a while so here it is, I'll try to get in the habit of writing more for you guys Kay?**

**\(^-^)/**

**Warning:** BoyXBoy. Don't like? Don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Naruto!

**Bold And Italics=** Kurama Speaking

_**Italics =**__ Thoughts_

***Stars*=** Actions

**SasuNaru**

**Some OOC Sorry but it makes Sasuke Better at least!**

* * *

**Previously**

"'Kay." He kissed my forehead, the my cheeks, and finally, my lips.

"Sweetdreams, Dobe." By now I felt af if calling each other 'Dobe' and 'Teme' were like nicknames.

"Sweetdreams, Teme." I kissed his lips and let sleep take over me.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

I felt a strange warmth wrapped around me. It was comfortable. Hell, even my bed felt more comfy! I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke's face just mere inches from mine. **  
**

"Uwahh!"

I then recalled everything that happened earlier. I blushed.

"Hey Dobe." I flinched, startled hearing his low voice.

"You woke up! Are you feeling better?"

"Hn."

"Okay. That's good."

"I'm sorry Dobe."

"For what?"

"I know I had hurt you a lot in the past and some things I won't be able to have your forgiveness."

I looked down thinking about the past and how much I hid my sadness and depression. I felt bad for not telling Sasuke about it. _But honestly how could I? He's gonna be disgusted with me. I still have nightmares and dreams about being tortured and punished for things that weren't my fault and things I couldn't control, Like Kurama. He hasn't been talking to me much but I've been able to get close to him for a while. He's been sleeping more often though._

_**Oi. Naruto. Say something. The Bastard's getting worried.**_

"Oh. I might eventually..." He began to hold me in his arms tighter.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." he kissed my lips softly.

I looked at the clock beside his bed and noticed we have two hours before the gathering.

"C'mon Sas'ke. We have two hours. Find something and get dressed."

"Hn."

I got out of his grasps and stood beside the bed and a thought came into mind.

"... Hey Teme, if you remember the past well what you were like before, how come you still act different?"

"Cause only my Dobe gets to see this side of me. Naru I've always loved you even though I never said it or showed it. I didn't want my feelings found so I treated you that way. I've never really paid attention to those other girls." He started looking a little sad.

"Sas'ke..." I felt happy about what he said. But what made me happiest is that he said only I get to see this side of him. For some reason it'a what I wanted.

"And that time when Haku nearly killed me... I didn't want to see you gone. I didn't want to see those beautiful eyes go dull. That's why I jumped in front of you."

"Sasuke. I understand now okay? I don't wanna hear about you almost dying. sakura was the one that showed the most feelings during that time but I felt hurt too okay? I felt like you didn't want to be with me or any of us."

"The only person I want to be with is you, Naru"

He kissed me once again and I kissed back of course.

I still stood there beside the bed in my thoughts, not noticing Sasuke getting up. He pushed me against the door and kissed me Roughly.

"Mmn. Sas'ke W-what's gotten in to you?"

"It's because the thought of you gone makes me want to take you."

Without giving me any time to say anything else, he pressed his tongue against my lower lip sliding back and forth, asking me for entrance. I parted my lips as Sasuke explored the caverns of my mouth.

"Nngh"

Our tongues intwined together as I felt captivated by him. I moaned into his mouth and held my arms around his head as he grabbed my waist. As we parted a string of saliva hung from our mouths. I panted a little and kissed Sasuke softly.

"Get dressed Teme."

"Hn."

I went to the living room and say on the large blue couch waiting for him to get dressed.

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

_Damnit! Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so close to him this quick. I'm never gonna want to let go of him. I need to kill Tobi. I'm sorry Naruto. I don't want to leave you again. _

"Sasuke!?"

"What?"

"Hurry Up!"

"Hn."

I walked towards my closet and opened it. I picked out a pair Of black skinny jeans and a Dark purple colored V-neck. I put it on one by one. I went to the bathroom to freshen myself up and walked out towards the living room.

"Are you done Sasuke?"

"Hn." I noticed Naruto's blush creeping up his beautiful tanned skin as he looked at me. He then quickly turned his head around. I chuckled.

"S-Shuddup Teme.!"

"You're so cute."

"I-I'm not."

"Hn." I came up from behind him and hugged him.

"What're you doing Teme?"

"Dobe."

"What?"

"I Love You."

"... I - I Love You Too."

"Usurutonkachi."

"What!? I'm not a moron!"

"You're not suppose to stutter when you tell me you love me." I watched as he pouted.

"Sorry." He said as he blushed a little.

"Hn." I smirked. I walked towards the kitchen to grab something but not before I asked him, "You want something to drink?"

"Hmm? Sure." He said as he smiled.

"What do you want to drink, Dobe?"

"I want milk, Teme."

"Hn. Okay" I walked to the counter and opened the cabinet.

I grabbed the grounded coffee and some sugar and cream. I waited ten minutes for the water to boil before mixing it with the coffee. Once it finished boiling I poured it in my coffee along with the grounded coffee beans. I then put some cream and sugar in it and waited for it to cool down a bit. While waiting I walked to the refrigerator to get the milk. As I opened it, I realized there wasn't any. _Of course there wouldn't be any milk. I've been gone for so long after all... _

"Oi Dobe. We don't have any milk!"

"Okay... Teme Hey, lets go to the store and get some then. It's not that far."

"Hn."

I turned around and realized he already stepped into the kitchen. He came up to me and dragged me by the arm towards the front door.

"Hey! Dobe. My coffee."

"Hehe. Okay we'll go after you finish it." I walked back towards the kitchen. I took a sip and turned around staring at the blonde laying on the couch. _Well at least my coffee cooled down. I really don't want to hurt him. I'm sorry Dobe, I have to leave again eventually. I have to kill Tobi. Please understand it's for you. I don't want him to destroy Konoha. I don't want him to kill you. _I was so deep in thought I didn't hear a voice call out for me.

"...Eme... Teme! Teme!" I snapped out of thoughts as I heard my blonde call out for me.

"What Dobe?"

"... What's wrong Teme? You normally don't space out like this... Did you remember something?"

"Oh Nothing. I was just thinking. Sorry." I told him as I kissed his forehead. I saw a blush creep onto his face.

_Shit. He might find out._

I watched as he walked back to the living room couch and turned on the TV. I walked with him and set my cup on the table beside the couch. He laid sprawled on the couch leaving me with no room. I decided to lay on top of him hugging him.

"Wah. What are you doing Teme!?"

"Hn. You didn't leave any room for me, Dobe, but I rather be like this anyways it's comfier."

"Temeeeeee. You're heavy~" He whined. I chuckled.

"Am I really?"

"... No." I held him tighter. "Teme we still have to go to the store. And we have an hour left."

"Hn. Okay." I drank the rest of my coffee and put the cup in the sink.

"Are you ready Teme?"

"Okay Dobe." I walked towards the door with Naruto behind me and opened the door. "Naru lock the door behind you."

"'Kay"

I watched as he locked the door and continued to walk behind me. He grabbed my hand and started running.

"D-Dobe. What are you doing!?"

"C'Mon! We have to hurry. We have about an hour."

"Hn." I let him guide and drag me down the streets. As we got close to the store Naruto finally let go of my arm.

"Teme you want anything else besides milk?"

"Not really. Just whatever you want."

"O-Okay."

We walked into the store and walked over to the dairy aisle. Naruto began to hold my arm.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.." He said as he began to blush.

I noticed Naruto's height difference.

"Naruto... Your height grew didn't it?"

"Yup! Ive been drinking my milk!"

"Good."

He smiled at me and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. I leaned over and he looked up and lovingly kissed me. As I looked up I blushed slightly realizing we're still at the store with a few people around us. A few whispers and looks of awe were spread and shown.

* * *

**Naruto Pov **

I smiled as I looked up at him and he leaned down for a kiss. I kissed his beautiful lips. As we parted I heard whispers and saw people looking at us in awe. I blushed.

"C'mon Naru."

"Kay" I said as I looked up and realized he was blushing as well.

We grabbed the milk and walked over to the check-out aisle.

"Thanks for coming did you find everything alright?"

"Yes. Thank you." Sasuke said politely.

I looked at the lady and realized she was staring at Sasuke. _Of course his looks would be loved... Stop looking at him. He's mine_. Sasuke passed the money to her as her clumsy hands reached out for it the change fell. She went to pick it up as Sasuke helped. Their hands met as they both reached to pick out the same coin._ No! Don't touch her. _I realized I was having these thoughts more often._ Do I really love him? But I shouldn't. Should I ? He would only bring me more pain wouldn't he? It's why he left in the first place. I can't actually forgive him for leaving can I ? I don't want these feelings. My heart is loving him but my mind denies it._

I didn't realize I was spacing out

"Naruto... Dobe... Hey are you okay?"

"Huh!? Oh. Yeah..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think."

"Okay Dobe. You need to tell me if you aren't well, okay?"

"Um. Okay."

He looked worried at me.

"I'm fine ."

"Okay. If you say so." He said as he kissed my forehead, completely forgetting the cashier in front of us. She blushed as she saw what he did. It made me feel Eased.

As we exited the store, I felt my conscience slipping as my mind went blank.

* * *

**Hey guys.! Well I know this chapter was short. And I'm trying to make these chapters more interesting. but I've been trying to come up with more ideas and it would be a HUGE help if you guys gave some tips and ideas. Thanks. Please Rate & Review. I Love You Guys. (:**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm back again! Well here's your 7th chapter. Also I know I've been saying this for like forever, but please Review and leave tips. I need feedback and I actually read them! Thanks! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Warning:** BoyXBoy. Don't like? Don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Naruto!

**Bold And Italics=** Kurama Speaking

_**Italics =**__ Thoughts_

***Stars*=** Actions

**SasuNaru**

**Some OOC Sorry but it makes Sasuke Better at least!**

* * *

**Previously (Naruto Pov)**

He looked worried at me.

"I'm fine ."

"Okay. If you say so." He said as he kissed my forehead, completely forgetting the cashier in front of us. She blushed as she saw what he did. It made me feel Eased.

As we exited the store, I felt my conscience slipping as my mind went blank.

* * *

As I woke up I felt a pounding in my head. I sat up and a wet towel fell off my head.

"Huh?" I realized I was laying on Sasuke's bed.

"Dobe, you're awake."

"Sasuke, what happened? The last thing I remember is walking out the store."

"You passed out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You have a fever Usuratonkachi."

"Teme!" I felt happy that he took care of me. I looked next to the bed and at the alarm clock. We were two hours late.

"Uwah! Teme we're late to the reunion!"

"Dobe, relax. They were all there on time and I told them you caught a fever. They told me to tell you to get better since you rarely get sick. Also, they're coming over tomorrow morning, so sleep over."

"O-Okay. Thanks Sasuke." _Was it because I was over thinking things? Does he really care about me after all? Since he took care of me while I'm sick._

He kissed my lips and hugged me worriedly.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Dobe I was just so worried!" I blushed seeing him flustered. I've never seen him this way.

"Teme, are you sure you're okay? I've never seen you so flustered."

"Yeah. I'm alright. How are you feeling? "

"Better. I think."

"Okay. That's good." I stared at him as he kissed my hugged me and held my head towards his chest.

"Thank goodness you're alright. I know I've said it earlier, but Naruto please tell me if you're feeling unwell and rely on me. " As he said those last words I felt the urge to let all my feelings go through, all the sadness and pain. But I couldn't. I couldn't trust people so quick, I'd just get hurt more. I can't fall into every kind word that are shed. I'd just end up being by myself, alone. _They can't possibly understand how it feels to be hated cause you have a jinjuriki inside. They wouldn't be able to understand the feeling of being ignored and ran away from just because of Kurama. Kurama doesn't deserve to be hated. He gave me the power to protect people. With him I was able to protect and nor just hurt. I know there have been time when I couldn't control him and ended up hurting Sakura.._

"Okay. I'll try." I said quickly.

"Do you need anything? Your fever has gone down so feel free to ask for anything. "  
"No, but I want to take a shower."

"Would you rather have a bath? It'll relax your muscles and ease your mind."  
"Um. Okay." I got up to prepare the bath when Sasuke Spoke up,  
"Stay. I'll prepare the water."

"Okay." He knelt down and kissed my lips softly before getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." he said while walking to the door in his large room which led to the bathroom.

I heard the sound of the faucet turning on and the water rushing out. I leaned back and took in the smell of my beloved.

"I wanna be here forever" I whispered.

"Then so be it. Stay with me." I jolted up as I heard his voice.

"I thought you were preparing the water."

"Yeah. It's already done. The tub has a heater installed, it helps. "

" Okay. " I got up and began waking towards the bathroom slowly when Sasuke grabbed my waists.

" I put rose petals in the water" He said slyly.  
"Teme I'm not a girl!"

"I clearly see that. I just thought it'll help you relax more." He said as he lifted my chin towards his face and kissed my cheek. _He was thinking about me._ He let me go and sat in the bed. I blushed.

"Teme"

"Dobe. " he chuckled. I continued walking to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. As I walked in the aroma of roses hit my nose. _Smells wonderful._ I carefully stripped my clothes and placed it on the counter. I then placed a single foot in the tub feeling the temperature of the water. It was perfect. I let myself slide in and leaned against the tub. _This feels great. I could be here forever _as I laid back I watched the flower petals float by gracefully. I heard a knock on the door. I quickly jolted up as the petals moved wavering ferociously.

"Y-yeah? "

" I brought a change of clothes."

"Okay. You can put it on the rack."

"Hn." the door opened and Sasuke walked in. I regretted not pulling the curtains over as for Sasuke was smirking at the site of me.

"What, Teme ? "

" Nothing, Dobe."

I watched as he set the clothes down and walked towards me.  
"Whadya want? "

" I'll scrub your back for you."

"... Okay."

He pulled up a small chair from the closet by the sink and set it by the tub.

"Turn around" I sat up and turned around letting my back face him. I closed my eyes as the feeling of his hands touched my back. The feeling of him touching me made me blush. The touch of the towel grazed my back as he guided it.

"Thanks... "

" Hn."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Hmph."

"The clothes I grabbed are probably a little big since they're mine after all."

"... Okay. I don't mind."

He finished rinsing my back off and hugged me from behind.

"Sasuke you're gonna get wet! "

" It doesn't matter." I blushed as I felt his strong arms hold me and his head leaning on my neck. He held me tighter and closer.

"Sasuke..."

"Hm? "

I then felt something poke into my back. I blushed madly when I realized what it was.

" SASUKE! TEME!" as I yelled at him I didn't dare turn my head around. I could feel a smirk slipping on his face.

"How else am I supposed to feel when the one I love is naked in front of me? "

I blushed.

" Shuddup. Lemme get out. "

" Hn." he got up and walked out but not before turning me and kissing me.

"... Baka." I stood up and used the shower head to rinse the rest of the suds off of me. I then walked out the shower and dried my body. Wrapped in a towel, I looked at the clothes he left for me. They were indeed too big for me. I put on the t-shirt and saw that it would slide off my shoulders. Eh. I then put on the jogging pants he left me which were also too big. I decided not to wear it and just leave my boxers on. I put a towel around my neck and I walked out. I saw a half naked figure laying on his bed.

"Sasuke, you gotta take a shower or you'll catch a cold."

"Hn. " Came the response.

I watched as he got up and walked towards me.

" When I get out, I'll devour you whole. " He said cunningly. I felt a blush creeping on my face.

" Eh!?" I heard him chuckle as he walked towards the bathroom. My body tensed up. The click of the door sounded and I relaxed a little.

"Teme."

I heard the shower turn on and took the towel hanging around my neck and started to dry my hair. It took about 15 minutes which was just when I heard Sasuke turn off the shower. I laid down on the bed and set the cool towel on my face. I heard the door open and footsteps coming towards me. I decided to stay still. I felt the weight of the towel get lighter as I figured Sasuke lifted it up. I felt a pair of lips meet mines. I then felt the tongue of my beloved sliding back and forth asking for entrance. I gladly let him receive it. I opened my eyes a I realized he pulled back.

"Gotcha." I looked up to see a smirking raven.

"Teme."

"Dobe." he drew closer for another kiss as I leaned up. Our mouths met, then soon out tongues. I moaned into him and grabbed his head to deepen the kiss. As we parted a string of saliva hung from both of our mouths.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Teme."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the bed.

"Let's sleep"

"But I was gonna make you mine." He said in a husky voice, sending chills down my spine.

"Teme~~." I whined.

"Fine, fine. You better be prepared." he whispered into my ears. I jolted a bit and clearly he saw that as for her chuckled.

"Hmph." I turned around so that my back was facing him. He laid beside me. I felt a pair of arms grabbing me and pulling me closer.

"Stop it Teme."

"And if I don't want to?"

"... "

I heard as he chuckled. I let myself fall asleep in his warm loving arms.

* * *

**Ive finally finished. It took me a little longer because I had wrote it on my phone and had to transfer it onto a different device. Thanks you guys for being so patient. its probably a little short but I'm still working on it! I tried to work on this whenever I could. But please R&R :) Love You All. Don't forget to Favorite and Follow!**


End file.
